Gas turbine engines are typically mounted to an aircraft by attaching a pylon to an aircraft frame, and attaching the engine at forward and rear locations to the pylon.
A structure, known as a wiffle tree or balance beam, is utilized to provide a path for engine thrust loads between a pair of thrust links and the mount body. Further, a shackle plate is mounted between the compressor housing and mount body to provide vertical and lateral load paths.